Babysitting
by Two-BitandSodapop49
Summary: What happens when two members of the gang become kids again? There's only one answer... it's time to babysit.
1. Home

**BABYSITTING**

CHAPTER 1 – HOME

SODA'S POV

I walked in the house, took off my shoes and threw my jacket at the couch, and, of course, missed again. My aim ain't that great.

I felt like some chocolate milk so I walked into the kitchen and got some. I explain things quite well, don't I?

I looked around for Darry and Ponyboy, but found no one.

"Must not be home yet," I said to myself.

Just then, my stomach growled at me. It was this really annoying noise too. It was like 'Grrughrr…"

"You're hungry again? I just fed you! I ate that burger, remember?" I asked.

It's kinda pointless talking to a growling stomach, but its fun. The only answer you'll get back is 'Grrughrr!" Believe me. It happened to me a bunch of times.

"Hey Soda," Ponyboy said as he walked in the house followed by Darry.

"Hey Pepsi-cola," Darry said. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uh… my stomach," I answered.

Darry raised an eyebrow and gave me a strange look. "Your stomach?" he asked.

"Well there's no one else here to talk to," I said, defensively. "Plus, my stomach was growling at me!"

"Aww, poor Sodypop," Ponyboy said. "Who talks their stomach anyway?"

"I do! Don't you have homework?" I asked.

"Nope, weekend," Ponyboy answered, grinning one of those cheesy grins of his.

I gave him a cheesy grin back, and the rest of the gang walks into the house. No surprise.

Of course they stay for a few hours and Dally, Two-Bit and Steve head on home. Johnny stays here on weekends, so… yeah.

"Where do you want to sleep Johnny?" Darry asked.

"I'll stay on the couch," he said.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow," Darry said, and walked to his bedroom.

Pony and I said good night to Johnny and went to our bedroom to have ourselves a good night's sleep as well.

Little did I know about what was going to happen in the morning...

---


	2. The Trouble Begins

CHAPTER 2 – THE TROUBLE BEGINS

SODA'S POV

I woke up the next morning and got up for work. I looked at the bed and Ponyboy wasn't there.

"Must be in the kitchen already," I thought to myself, walking out of the bedroom. "Hey, Dar."

"Hey Soda," he answered looking up from the frying pan.

"Where's Pony and Johnny?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't Pony and Johnny still asleep?" he asked worriedly.

"Um… no…" I said slowly.

"Shoot! Where the hell could they be?" he asked even more nervous than before.

"Anybody home? Too bad, we're coming in anyway!"

The rest of the gang walked into the house and, almost immediately, went to the icebox for cake.

"Where are Johnny and Ponypop?" Dally asked sitting in one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

"We don't know," I started. "We were trying to find them, but-"

"WHAT! You lost Johnny! And your baby brother!" Dally yelled.

"Chill, Dal! We're still looking," I assured him.

"Better hope you are, Coke Float! Or else I'll hurt you!" Dally replied.

Dallas walked into the living room with Two-Bit and sat on the recliner.

Me, Darry and Steve sat at the kitchen table.

Poor Darry… he looked so worried… I mean, like it's not everyday you find out your baby brother is missing…

And that's when I felt it… a nudge on my leg. I looked at Steve, thinking he kicked me.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You kicked me," I said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Darry yelled.

"Did you kick me Steve?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Yikes! I felt something on my leg!"

"You felt it too?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'll look under the table if you'll look under," I said.

"Um… okay…" Steve said.

We took our chances and looked under. I was shocked.

I brought my head up and said, "Guys, you gotta see this!"

And a few seconds later, Dallas said the same thing, only from the living room, not the kitchen…

---


	3. What The!

CHAPTER 3 – WHAT THE!

DALLY'S POV

I sat back in the recliner and Two-Bit turned on the T.V…. again. Damn Mickey Mouse.

I looked at the couch where Johnny was supposed to be sleeping and noticed a bundle of blankets.

"_Maybe he's under there…_" I thought to myself.

I got off the comfy recliner and walked over to the mountain of blankets. I gripped the corner of the sheet and was about to take it off when Two-Bit just had to talk.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waking up Johnny! Now watch your show!" I said meanly.

He just shrugged and continued to watch Mickey Mouse.

"Stupid…" I muttered and yanked the blanket off of 'Johnny'.

"MY GOD!" I gasped falling backwards.

Lying on the couch was Johnny… and he was no older than six years old.

"Guys, you gotta see this," I said.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. On Soda's lap was a small kid, no older than four I would think. The small boy turned to face me. It was Ponyboy! I was shocked.

"Who are you?" he asked, shaking.

Poor kid looked scared to death.

"I'm Dally," I said calmly, "Guys, you gotta see Johnny. The same thing happened to him too."

I walked out of the kitchen and everybody followed. Ponyboy ran ahead and jumped on the couch.

"Johnny! Wake up, Johnny!" Pony said, shaking Johnny awake.

Johnny woke up a few seconds later and looked around curiously. He saw Ponyboy and smiled, but when he saw the rest of the gang, he got quite scared.

"Who are you?" he asked shaking slightly.

"They're Sudypup, Steve, Dalwy, Two-Bit, and Daddy!" Ponyboy said before the gang could say anything.

But we stood there, wide-eyed, when he said the last name.

"Dar, he thinks you're dad!" Soda whispered to Darry.

Darry just stood there looking at the ground, not answering, and I could've sworn I saw a tear roll down his cheek. But he had a smile on his face all the while…

---


End file.
